


The Otter Ones

by kurazie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurazie/pseuds/kurazie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Grace invite Steve to a day at the zoo. Danny comes to terms with his feelings for Steve. Winner of the Fluff/Porn Fest on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Otter Ones

The sun is bright and warm on the back of Danny’s neck, he’s in the middle of a large crowd with Steve and Grace, just waiting. He has time to think back onto how he got here…

It’s a slow Friday afternoon. Five-0 has spent the day filling out backed up paper work from the past couple weeks. As if on cue, right at 4:50, Danny, Chin and Kono enter Steve’s office with stacks of reports. Steve outwardly sighed as they’re dropped on his desk.

“Good work, team. I’ll be sure to process these. You guys can get out of here” 

“Aw, c’mon, boss, these can wait until Monday to be processed” Kono says.

“Nah, nah, I’ll get these wrapped up and out of the way” Steve replies.

“Suit yourself, McGarrett” Chin chimes.

“Hey, before I forget, Danny, you said you have Grace this weekend, right?” Kono asks.

“Yes, in fact I do, so if you’ll all excuse me, I have to pick her up by six” Danny starts to leave.

“Wait, brah, I got something for you” Kono reaches into her back pocket and pulls out an envelope, hands it to Danny.

“What’s this?” Danny wonders curiously, tearing it open. Danny pulls out three thick pieces of paper.

“Tickets?” Danny asks, inspecting them. “New elephant enclosure?”

“Yeah, I won these at my friend’s baby shower a couple weeks ago. Three tickets to the Honolulu Zoo’s grand opening of their new elephant enclosure tomorrow. Unfortunately Chin and I already have plans to help our aunty clean yard, so I can’t go. Figured you would use them wisely”

Danny scans them quickly.

“Thanks, Kono”

“Anytime, Danny. I’ll see you all Monday”

They say their goodbyes and leave the office to start their weekend, Danny feeling excited that he actually has an activity planned for Grace.

~~~  
Later that night, after Danny has picked up Grace and taken her out for dinner, he brings up the tickets.

“Hey, Monkey, what do you think about going to the zoo tomorrow? They’re supposed to have a brand new exhibit for the elephants”

Grace gasps “I heard about that!”

“Yeah? From where?”

“I saw it on TV when Mommy was watching the news”

“Huh. Well Kono was nice enough to give us three tickets for the grand opening tomorrow. One for you, one for me, and we have one extra. Wanna call one of your friends to see if they wanna come with us? Preferably a girl friend. A girl, who is your friend. No boys”

“I get it, Danno” Gracie whines.

“Yeah, yeah just being sure. So who you gonna call?”

“I don’t know… what’s Uncle Steve doing tomorrow?”

“Uncle Steve?”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him in a while” Gracie states. Just like that, like seeing her uncle Steve frequently is something she’s become accustomed to. And well, isn’t it? Gracie and himself have been over to Steve’s place for fun Saturdays on the beach more times than he can count. And when Danny stopped to think about it, it had been a while since the three of them spent time together. Not that they needed to spend time together. Grace was Danny’s daughter, not Steve’s… anyway.

“But Steve is a boy” Danny mentions.

“Uncle Steve doesn’t count as a boy!” 

It makes Danny laugh.

“I’ll give him a call in a bit”

~~~  
Danny and Grace get home and they decide to watch the Alvin and the Chipmunk movie. Of course, Danny doesn’t really have a say and if he did the director of that movie wouldn’t be alive right now. So half way through the movie Danny slips out to make popcorn. As the kernels start to pop, Danny slides his phone out of his pocket and speed dials Steve.

“What’s up, Danny?” Steve’s voice is an octave lower on the phone, Danny notices. The sound vibrates to his fingertips and whoa, what? Stop.

“Uh… Steve”

“Yes, Danny, this is Steve” he teases.

“Hardy har, listen up. It seems that your presence in my daughter’s life has reached a point of minor dependency. Now although I’m not sure how that all works out, I have to ask you”

“Ask me what, Danny?”

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“You needed an explanation to ask me what I’m doing tomorrow?”

“… Are you free or not?”

“Depends”

“D-… depends?”

“Just spit it out, Danno”

Danny almost wants to argue about the name, but decides against it because he’s not sure he actually has a problem with it.

“Kono gave me those tickets to the zoo, remember?”

“Yeah…”

‘Well she gave me three. And grace plus me equals two, so-“

“You want me to come?” Stave finishes. The way he says it sounds accusing.

“No, no, don’t get ahead of yourself, Captain America”

“Captain America was in the army, Danny, the army. I’m a navy SEAL. Navy”

“Yeah, yeah, point is Grace wanted me to ask if you would accompany us tomorrow for a wonderful day at the zoo”

“Grace wants me to come?” The way Steve’s voice sounds hopeful and humbled doesn’t do anything to Danny’s heart. It’s not the slightest bit cute.

“Yes, yes she wants you to come”

“Ergo, you want me to come”

“Ergo?”

“You used it first”

Danny wipes his face. He can tell where this is going.

“Fine, Steven. Fine. My daughter and I both want you to come with us to the zoo to see the freakin’ elephants”

A slight pause.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Fuck you”

“Tomorrow?”

“…What?”

“The zoo. Tomorrow?”

“Yes, it’s tomorrow”

“I’ll pick you up at ten” Steve hangs up.

“Danno?” Grace calls. Danny looks at the microwave. When did the popcorn finish? He didn’t even hear it beep.

“Danno?” she calls again.

“Coming, baby” He takes the bag and returns to his daughter, forcing away stray thoughts of Steve.

~~~  
True to his word, Steve pulls up the next morning at 9:58am.

“You’re early” Danny starts. Steve is about to reply but is interrupted by Grace’s call.

“Uncle Steve!” she runs past Danny, down the steps heading to Danny’s apartment, and right into Steve’s arms. He lifts her with a wide smile and she giggles with delight.

“Hey, Gracie! Long time no see”

“It’s been too long. How are you?” she asks sweetly and politely. Steve’s eyes soften as he shifts her to his hip so he can look her in the eyes.

“I’ve been good. A lot better now that you’re here”

Danny can tell by his tone, and by the light in Steve’s green, gray eyes that he’s being honest, not just polite. The whole scene warms Danny’s heart and he can’t help but stare. When Steve’s eyes find his, Danny has to force himself to break contact. He clears his throat in an attempt to hide a flush. And seriously a grown man should not be flushing.

“We ready to go, Danny?”

“Yeah…yeah, let’s go”

~~~  
And that is how Danny ended up here, amidst a crowd of families with small children, all waiting in line to enter the new elephant enclosure. Danny can’t help but notice all the couples with their kids, holding hands, humoring each other. The way Grace holds Danny and Steve’s hands as she stands between them, Danny can easily imagine them as a family. The thought should disturb Danny, but it doesn’t, and that is a bit disturbing. Maybe Danny was just a bit lonely? Surrounded by all these happy families made Danny miss the family he should’ve had. Yeah. That explains his unnatural thoughts of Steve.

“Danno, are you ok?” Gracie asks.

“Of course I’m ok, I’m more than ok, I’m with you. How can I be any less than more than ok?”

“Because you’re squeezing my hand and now you’re rambling…” Grace doesn’t miss a beat.

“Well aren’t you Miss Intuitive? If you have to know, I’m a bit excited. There, I admitted it. I wanna see these elephants more than you do” 

Grace giggles and Danny can hear Steve smirk. He looks at Steve, he’s sporting the ‘I don’t buy it’ face, but Steve doesn’t push the matter either.

“Aloha! And welcome, everyone, to the Honolulu Zoo’s grand opening of our new elephant enclosure!” a women’s voice echoes. Danny looks to the front to see a zoo employee speaking through a mic and standing on a stool. The crowd cheers and Grace drops Danny and Steve’s hands so she can clap along.

‘We have a lot of fun things to do and see today but first there are some rules…” as the women happily lays down the law, Danny catches Steve surveying the area. He’s not tense or worried, it looks more like habit. Normally Danny is agitated by Steve’s super SEAL paranoia but today it just makes Danny respect him a little more. Danny has one more person looking out for Grace, and it’s Steve, who he trusts. As Steve takes in all the surroundings subtly, Danny feels safe.

“We have a big crowd today so lets all be careful not to get lost, and let’s get this party started!” The gates to the enclosure are opened and the crowd starts filing in. Danny and Steve grab Grace’s hands at the same time.

Inside the enclosure is much larger than Danny expected. He’s thrilled because Grace is thrilled. They follow a path around a few large boulders and reach the main enclosure.

“Elephants! There!” Grace is jumping up and down, trying to get a better view. One jump sends her higher than she expects when Steve catches her under her arms and effortlessly lifts her over his head and onto his shoulders. Grace’s laugh was bold and genuine.

“Can you see them, Grace?” 

“I can see them! I can see everything!” she throws her arms over her head.

“How many, babe?” Danny joins. Grace quickly scouted them out.

“There are six!”

“Wow, six?” Danny was a bit impressed.

The group was ushered onto some bleachers. “Uncle Steve, lets go to the very top so we can see everything” Grace suggested. So they made their way to the top of the bleachers and took their seats. There were handlers with the elephants and they had the elephants parade around as the crowd got settled. Every little thing one did, flap it’s ears or throw dirt with it’s trunk, Grace loved it.

“Look how cute, Danno” Grace squealed with joy from her spot between Danny and Steve.

“Alright, folks, we have a lot of visitors today, so if you could all squeeze in close we can make room for the few more. C’mon, lets feel the aloha” one of the presenters requested. People started bunching together but it was obvious more room was needed. Danny was sitting at the top corner of the bleachers and couldn’t move much, but he still made an effort to squeeze. Steve had a better idea it seemed. He lifted Grace onto Danny’s lap and scooted over, the entire side of his body was pressed up against Danny’s. To make the situation even more grand, Steve put his arm around Danny’s shoulders. Well more like behind his shoulders, resting on the back rail of the bleachers.

Danny goes stiff, parts of Steve’s arm warm on his shoulders and the back of Danny’s neck. Steve smells awesome, like musky gun powder, and the ocean. Danny tries not to focus on it, but damn the warmth seeping under his skin is pretty impossible to ignore. Grace rocks back and forth in Danny’s lap, patiently waiting for the show to really begin, humming a song Danny’s never heard. Danny risks a glance at Steve and finds him watching the crowd toward the bottom of the bleachers, one last family actually managing to sit. The zoo employees make a big deal of it and they thank everyone for the cooperation. Danny wants to lean into Steve’s warmth. He snuggles the cold, hard railing instead.

After an hour of elephant education that involved painting, dancing and cheers, the show just about raps up. The children get a chance to feed the elephants and Danny is relieved to finally be able to move away from the heat that is Steve McGarrett, but when he stands, his shoulders feel cold and for a second he mourns the loss. Gracie gets in line to give an elephant carrots, twice. She’s really having a good time and Danny is glad.

The elephants take a final bow and the show is officially over.

“Danno, I’m hungry” Gracie announces.

“Yeah, Danno, we’re hungry” Steve concurs.

They make their way to a concession stand and Danny orders lunch for everyone, he even pays.

“Thanks for the lunch, Danno” and it’s Steve talking. 

“Don’t ‘Danno’ me, Steven, just eat your lunch”

While they eat Gracie looks at the zoo map and chatters about the elephants and the other animals listed.

“Do you think we can see them all today?” Grace wonders.

“We can sure try” Danny offers “You don’t have anywhere to be, right Steve?”

“Nope, I cleared my whole day just to be with you two”

“I’m glad you came, Uncle Steve”

“Me too, kiddo”

And can Steve McGarrett stop being so cute with Grace now, please. There’s only so much happiness one middle aged man can take.

“We better get a move on if we wanna see all the animals” Danny concludes.

So they make a quick plan using Grace’s map, being sure they take a route that will allow them to see all of Grace’s favorite animals.

In the feline section of the zoo, a zookeeper is using a hose to cool down a large, male lion. The lion roars loudly and at first Danny is concerned, but when the lion rolls onto its back, accepting the sprays of water, he realizes he likes it.

Gracie giggles “Look, its Uncle Steve!” she exclaims, gesturing to the lion. Steve instantly inflates with pride. Of course Grace sees Steve as a lion.

Danny isn’t having it. “Why, my dear, is that Uncle Steve?”

“Because he’s big and strong and he likes the water. Like Uncle Steve!” she answers.

“That’s….actually pretty accurate” Danny has to admit. Steve seems pleased, his smirk growing double. 

Past the feline area, they reach the petting zoo and Grace goes bonkers.

“Oh my god, daddy, lets go! Lets go!” she drags Danny by the wrist and Steve follows behind with a chuckle. Danny is having those family feelings again, Steve is making them happen.

Grace runs around with the other kids, petting goats and chickens, rabbits and mini horses. Something catches Grace’s attention and she makes her way to a closed off pen. Steve is making his way toward her before Danny even decides to.

“What’s up, Gracie?” Steve asks.

“Look in here, there’s a baby goat with its mommy” Grace says, pointing into the pen. Inside, blocked off from everyone, is a very tiny baby goat sleeping in the hay, hovering over it is obviously a female goat, grazing some hay while its baby sleeps.

“This is Naya and her one week old son, Frank. They’re our first successful breeding this year, we’re all pretty excited” came the voice of a male zookeeper.

“How come they’re not outside with everyone else?” Grace asks.

“Well, Naya is a first time mommy so she’s very protective of her son. She doesn’t trust just anyone handling her baby just yet, so we keep them in here for everyone’s well being” he answers. When Grace seems to accept this answer the man nods his head and moves along. Grace keeps staring though, like she’s contemplating.

“What is it, babe?”

“I’ve decided this is you” she answers.

“What? Me?” Danny asks. Of course Steve is a giant, ferocious lion and Danny is a female goat. Steve laughs triumphantly. “Why….why am I a goat?”

“Not any goat, Dad, this goat. She only has one child and she protects her baby well” Steve’s lingering laugh halts, Danny and him both taking in her response. “That means I’m the baby goat! I’m Frank!” she exclaims.

Danny smiles wide, his baby is so beautiful and smart “Yeah, baby, if I’m a goat then you’re definitely Frank”

~~~  
Danny’s been up and down and all around since this morning and his knee is beginning to protest, luckily the zoo will be closing soon.

“Alright, Grace, pick one last area” Danny says.

“Let’s go see the aqua area!” 

“That’s your best suggestion today!” Steve humors her. “I think it’s just ahead… I’ll race you!” Steve takes off and Grace is right on his heels, naturally Steve is giving her a chance. Danny doesn’t even bother to hurry, he’s pushing it as it is.

When Danny catches up to Steve and Grace, they’re standing on a small wooden bridge that crosses over a man made stream. Grace is pointing into the water when Danny comes up and bumps elbows with Steve.

“I changed my mind” Grace states “They are Daddy and Uncle Steve!”

Danny glances down. Gently floating on the water are two long, thick, furry lines. When Danny looks closer he can see they are actually otters. He doesn’t contain his laughter, he lets it rumble from his chest. He looks at Steve, meets eyes that are as clear and content as his, smile just as wide, and when Steve lets out his laugh, the sight rivals Grace in beauty. “And why, Gracie, are those two fluffy, adorable creatures, us?”

“They look like best buds, and one has dark hair and one has light hair” she argued.

“Oh, well, I guess you got us on that one”

As the two otters lazily tread about the water, the current starts pulling them together. The dark one, Steve, looks to his side and catches sight of the light one, Danny. Without hesitation, otter Steve reaches out his little, fury claws and grasps otter Danny’s, nuzzling his head onto a shoulder contently.

It’s a quick, heartwarming moment that has Gracie cooing, her eyes light up when she peers up at Danny. He can see something in those eyes, just under the surface, its mischief, and Danny wants to investigate why, but he catches sight of Steve before he can start his accusations, and the soft look he has as he continues to watch the otters halts Danny’s rants. Wherever Steve’s mind is now, it’s a content and happy place, makes Steve’s frown lines disappear, has him grinning to himself as his head cocks just slightly to the side, blissful. 

Danny is lucky he looked when he did, because the moment is over faster than the otters’, regular expression returning when Steve turns to look at Danny, catches him staring. Danny instinctively averts eye contact and instantly regrets it because was that anything but obvious? He quickly glances back and finds its Steve staring now, and this time Danny doesn’t look away. They both watch each other, Steve noticing ears, nose, cheeks, maybe even some neck, just briefly, and Danny focuses on Steve’s eye movement, likes the way Steve inspects him. Steve’s tongue licks swiftly at his own bottom lip and Danny can’t help but switch his watch to Steve’s mouth, glistened lip, mouth just slightly left open, with skin that looks so soft, Danny just wants to nibble and have a taste.

Grace’s yawn brings Danny out of his daze.

“I think it’s about time we called it a day” Steve says casually. But if the roughness of his voice is any indication, then Steve is feeling anything but just casual. Danny doesn’t want to be hopeful. Danny rarely gets what he wants.

~~~  
By the time Steve pulls up to Danny’s place, Grace has dozed off in the back seat. Steve is watching her from his review mirror “Should we wake her?” he whispers. With the engine killed its quiet, the sun getting ready to set against an orange sky, and the tenderness of Steve’s whisper creates a peaceful moment of clarity for Danny. He loves Steve, maybe not in love with him, but something close. Something that overflows in Danny’s heart and sends light tingling to his finger tips as his heart rate increases.

“…Danny?”

“Um… I’ll carry her in. She was up late last night so a nap before dinner might be best” he answers, but makes no move to get out of the car, just keeps gazing at Steve. When Steve gets out of the truck first, Danny takes a second before he reacts and does the same. Steve has made his way to his side of the car, and they both reach for Grace’s door handle at the same time. Danny’s hand gets to the handle first and Steve ends up with his hand over Danny’s. Steve quickly withdraws, takes a step back and plays it off by turning his shoulders away from Danny, waiting for him to continue.

Danny opens the car door and gently undoes Grace’s seatbelt. He easily lifts her into his arms, and with gentle help from Steve, gets her head to rest on his shoulder. Danny doesn’t have to ask, Steve reaches in the truck to grab Grace’s bag, closes the door and rushes past Danny to get to the apartment door first. Danny gets there just a couple moments later, with Steve still outside. Steve crowds into Grace and Danny’s personal space, and Danny has a mini panic attack when Steve reaches around his hip and fits his hand into his back pocket. The pads of Steve’s fingers are hot and the heat seeps through the fabric and Danny can feel them acutely over his ass cheek. 

“What are you—“ the sound of metal against metal chimes.

“Forgot the keys”

As soon as the door opens, Danny tunnel visions straight to Grace’s bed. Steve is right behind him, moves the covers out of the way so Danny can lay her down. Steve takes off both her shoes and holds them out to Danny along with Grace’s stuff. Danny takes them from Steve, their hands making minimal contact that Danny is still hyperaware of. Steve pulls a blanket over Grace as Danny sets her stuff aside. As quiet and gentle as they tried, Grace still stirs awake.

“Uncle Steve?” she squeaks sleepily.

“Hey, get some more sleep, alright?” he says soothingly and pats her head.

“Thanks for coming today, I had a lot of fun”

“Thanks for inviting me, I had fun too, now close your eyes”

“Ok” Grace barely whispers before she falls back to sleep. Steve takes his time backing up, one finger tucking stray hairs out of Grace’s face, and damn Steve and Grace looked so beautiful together, they looked like they were actually family and it made Danny’s heart yearn for it to be true. Danny wanted to belong with these two people for the rest of his life, wanted to cherish them and keep them in a special place in his heart. But all Danny could do now was run his hand though his hair, and walk Steve to the front door.

“Really, though, thanks for coming today” Danny says and Steve just shrugs.

“Anytime, Danno, I actually had a great time” Steve replies. Danny pulls the door open and stands aside for Steve to exit. “You taking Grace back tomorrow?”

“Six o’clock”

“You should stop by my place after, we can have a couple beers on me”

“Oh, you mean from that case I bought last week?”

“Well they’re in my fridge”

“Goodbye, McGarrett”

“I’ll see you tomorrow”

~~~  
Sunday passes by too quickly and not quickly enough. Danny doesn’t want to say goodbye to Grace yet, but he also has been looking forward to beers with Steve since last night. Danny goes fifteen miles over the speed limit the whole way from Rachel’s to Steve’s.

By the time Danny finishes putting in the security code by the door, it’s almost completely dark outside, the sun’s last rays reflecting a dark blue sky. Danny goes straight to the lanai, finds Steve on his usual chair like he expected. Steve already started drinking, set a beer out for Danny. He grabs it, sits in his own usual chair, twists the cap and chugs half the bottle.

“In the mood to unwind are we?” Steve asks, the first sign that he’s even acknowledged Danny’s existence.

“I love my kid, but she’s a handful, wears me out but I’ll never get tired of it” Danny replies with a lazy, crooked grin.

“Well don’t get too crazy, we have work in the morning”

“Yes, dear” Danny says sarcastically.

“Just looking out for your own interest, honey”

“Don’t worry about it, babe, I’m a grown man, I know my limits” Danny has another swig of beer. Steve finishes his first and opens up his second. They fall into their usual chit chatter, small arguments that start with Danny’s rambling and Steve cracking jokes at him. Before either of them notice, they’re both five bottles deep and feeling buzzed. The wind picks up and Danny shivers.

“Lets go inside” Steve suggests, rising from his chair and picking up his empty glass bottles. The invite is simple, logical, but the smirk on Steve’s face is not like his usual ones. This one is anxious, maybe even shy. It motivates Danny to copy Steve’s actions, and they make their way toward the kitchen, Danny is swaying a bit and Steve is shuffling his feet like he only does when alcohol has clouded his normal, military traits. 

They ditch the bottles in the sink and just hover in the kitchen together, Steve leaning against the fridge and Danny resting with arms folded and his lower back against the edge of the counter. They watch each other again, this time through intoxicated eyes.

“Do you think we’re like otters?” Steve asks. Danny tries to think about it for a bit.

“I’m not sure”

“Because, even though I think I’d make a great lion, those otters looked pretty content with themselves”

“I’d rather be an otter than a goat” Danny mentions. Steve chuckles a bit and Danny has to crack a smile remembering the events of the day before. When Steve’s laugh mellows out Danny asks before he can stop himself “Would you rather be the otter or the lion?”

Steve doesn’t answer right away. He examines Danny head to toe and scratches the back of his head, trying to cover up his shyness. Danny waits for his answer, just gazes back, they’ve been doing this a lot lately, just watching, not taking any action. Not until Steve pushes off from the fridge, takes three steps and is right in front of Danny. Steve braces himself on the counter, the sides of his wrists tickled by Danny’s shirt that is loose around his hip area. Steve leans down and rests his forehead on Danny shoulder, and Danny exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“If you’re an otter, I’d have to be an otter too” 

Steve’s answer is a whisper that hits the skin on Danny’s neck and surges a shudder throughout Danny’s entire body. Danny’s brain is already fuzzy from the long boards and that shudder makes him feel like he’s swaying, even though he hasn’t moved an inch since Steve crowded his space. Danny grips onto Steve’s elbows, trying to ground himself. And Steve is always on beat, places his hands on Danny’s waist and holds on, they anchor themselves.

Steve lifts his head, the tips of their noses brush and Danny closes his eyes, lets his next breath exhale shakily from his mouth.

“I’m gonna kiss you, Danny” Steve’s voice is suddenly lower, like when he talks on the phone, every word breathed into Danny.

Danny nods weakly “Ok”

“You’re not gonna stop me?” 

Danny shakes his head, eyes still closed. And even with the warning, when Danny feels soft lips on his own he jumps a little, but Steve covers Danny’s mouth entirely with his own and the kiss is firm and warm and Danny is feeling weak. He holds onto Steve’s elbows a little tighter when Steve starts moving his lips more, enticing a response from Danny. When Danny finally kisses back, it’s firmer, and Steve groans over Danny’s lips. The sound and vibration make Danny gasp a little and Steve is all over it. He sucks Danny’s bottom lip into his mouth and works it with his tongue before he bites down just hard enough to make Danny whimper.

Steve keeps kissing Danny slow and sensual, lets his hands wander up Danny’s sides, over his chest, neck, rests on his cheeks and cradles Danny’s head to the side a bit more so he can slide his tongue over the roof of Danny’s mouth and Danny loves it, moans before sucking Steve’s tongue in as far as it can go, over and over. 

Eventually they both have to breath, Steve beaks the kiss and trails his lips down to Danny’s neck where he nuzzles and sucks small kisses along his skin. Steve’s hands wander all over Danny’s arms, back, waist, and hips and Danny just stands there and accepts all the attention. His heart is beating out of control and he feels hot all over. Steve bites down hard at the base of Danny’s neck just as his hands slide down the swell of Danny’s ass and he squeezes them fully in his hands. Danny moans and his hips buck forward into Steve’s. They’re both hard, and Steve pulls back to look Danny in the eyes. 

Without looking away much, Steve takes a small step back and pulls his shirt over his head and drops it on the kitchen floor. Until then Danny still had his hands on Steve’s elbows, they stay suspended in air until Steve takes them in his own hands and places them on his chest. Danny can feel the soft curls of Steve’s chest hair. Steve takes a step back closer to Danny. “You can touch me too” he almost begs, so Danny touches. Everything Danny sees is beautiful and he gropes unashamed. Steve is all muscle and tanned skin until Danny zeros in on the tattoos on his arms, without hesitation his leans in and kisses the inked skin, tongue darting out to taste. And Steve tastes good so Danny searches out the flavor. Kissing and licking Steve’s, neck, chest and then Danny’s world flips when an experimental lick at Steve’s nipple sends a shudder through Steve that Danny could feel. So Danny begins his assault on the perked nipple while his hands grasp onto Steve’s hips. Steve is shaking and gasping, fingers threading through Danny’s hair, and when Danny takes the nub between his teeth Steven J McGarrett fucking whimpers and this needs to move to the bedroom, or at least the couch.

Danny pulls back and takes Steve’s face in his hands, sees how wild Steve’s eyes have become, the sight of him panting with lustful eyes and Danny can’t resist kissing him a bit more.

“I want to” he murmurs over Steve’s lips. Steve licks and nibbles the corner of Danny’s mouth. “Please”

Steve places his hands back on the counter and grips it tightly.

“I can’t…” Steve struggles to start “I want to be with you. But not just like this. Not just sex, I want more of you than just that, and I can’t keep going without knowing that you’re in this for more than just…” Steve trails off, hoping Danny gets it. And of course Danny does.

“You gonna take me to bed before you take me on a date?” Danny asks with a sly grin, Steve’s confession fills him with joy and confidence, his hands rubbing smooth skin on Steve’s lower back.

“Yesterday was kind of…”

“That was a joke, Steven” Danny pushes off the counter, past Steve “I hope you’re going to follow me to your room”

Danny makes a show of walking away, sways his hips, pulls his shirt off languidly, stretches and flexes a little more than necessary. On his way up the stairs he begins to undo his belt, pulls it from its loops swiftly and drops it on the ground, purposely letting it make a loud clank. Hidden at the top of the stairs, Danny waits, but Steve doesn’t come right away. For some added motivation Danny takes off his shorts and throws them down the stairs. Steve still doesn’t come. Danny rolls his eyes and takes off his boxers, flies them down so they hit the wall. Steve’s laugh rings loud and Danny can hear his running foot steps. He slips into Steve bedroom, switches on a small lamp, and flops belly first onto Steve’s bed. It’s soft and smooth over Danny bare body, the sheets smell like Steve, and Danny allows himself to rub little circles into the mattress with his erection. Danny hugs a pillow to his face and smothers it, inhales with purpose.

The door slams open. Danny turns slowly to peer at Steve from over his shoulder. Steve is bare naked now too, Danny checks him out unabashedly. Long legs, toned thighs, abs, arms, chest, neck, muscle shows everywhere and Danny shakes his head. “Like a fucking god” he mumbles to himself, puts his face back in the pillows. The bed dips and Steve crawls up Danny’s back, breathes in his ear, and Danny can feel Steve’s heart beating rapidly where Steve’s chest is pressed against Danny back. Steve licks and nibbles Danny’s lobe, whispers about Danny’s beauty.

Steve’s hard on presses along the cleft of Danny’s behind, Danny can hear and feel Steve’s breath hitch and after a couple more experimental nudges, Steve begins lightly humping. Danny can feel the smear of pre come on his skin and when Danny arches back to meet Steve, the head of his cock glides between Danny’s cheeks and Steve makes a noise deep in his throat. Steve is warm and pulsing every time he grazes Danny’s rim and Danny grows harder, beginning to breath heavier and Danny can feel the desperation start forming in his gut, starts blinding his thoughts from everything that isn’t Steve.

Steve is thorough with his mouth, drags his lips all along Danny’s shoulders, traces Danny’s spine with his tongue. Steve stops his own stimulation before he gets out of control, moves his tongue lower and lower. When Steve’s tongue reaches the top of Danny’s butt, he dips just the tip of his tongue between Danny’s cheeks, experimenting. Danny’s grip in the sheets tightens and Steve can see a shiver that racks through Danny’s spine. Danny can feel Steve’s grin before Steve grasps Danny’s ass with both hands and spreads him wide. Its breath and then lips, and when Steve tongue is added to the equation Danny whines.

Steve is relentless, basically making out with Danny’s hole, taking some time to penetrate with his tongue and Danny is making all kinds of slutty noises he can’t control. Danny’s been with men, but he’s never gotten a rim job, never was offered and never asked. As pleasure pools throughout Danny’s body, he understands what all the hypes about. Danny is pushing back for more, chanting Steve’s name. “Babe, please”

Steve pulls back, and Danny doesn’t even have time to complain about the loss of contact before Steve has him flipped over, pressed down under the weight of Steve’s whole body and Steve is kissing his lips like mad. Steve is like a possessed man, devours every bit of Danny like he can never get enough, and Danny gives him all of it, chasing the sensations Steve creates. They’re both rolling their hips into each other, moaning and groaning at the slick slide of their dicks. 

“I’ve wanted you” Steve starts, talking against Danny’s lips. “For so long, I’ve just…” 

How is it that Steve has had these feelings all this time and Danny was so unaware? Steve has always been there, but more than Danny could ever hope to have, Steve was something that Danny wanted, and he’s so used never getting what he really wants in life, so instead he focused on his daughter and his job, took care of others instead of himself. And now Steve is where Danny could only have dreamed and there’s no way he can let go of this.

“I’m all in” Danny exhales, and it’s been a while since he’s felt so certain. Danny snakes a hand between them, takes himself and Steve together in his grasp and pulls. Steve is thrusting almost instantly, his cock rubbing between Danny’s palm and dick. Danny is writhing now, his fingers begin to fumble and Steve can tell, reaches down to join Danny in jacking them off. Danny’s head is thrown back and Steve has his mouth all over Danny’s neck. Danny can feel his release rising quickly and before long he’s teetering on that glorious edge.

“Steve, I’m gonna come” Danny admits. Steve huffs his approval with obvious delight and lifts up so he can watch all of Danny and vice versa. As Steve thrusts at a new angle, Danny latches onto Steve’s thighs. Steve quickly uses his other hand to cup Danny’s balls and massage them gently. Danny moans and gasps loudly, each moan almost a shout. “Steve, Steve, Steve” and Steve rubs Danny’s hole at the same time he slides his thumb over Danny’s slit and its game over. Danny’s vision goes white around the edges and his hips stutter as strips of come erupt from his head. Steve pumps him slow and firm throughout the whole thing and one last bit of sperm leaks out and Danny has one last shudder before he collapses down on the sweat damp sheets below.

Before Danny allows himself to fall completely into after glow, he returns his grip to Steve’s cock and begins to viciously jack him off. It catches Steve off guard and he keels over Danny. It’s quick and rough and when Danny begs for Steve to come, hot and dirty in Steve’s ear, Steve does just that. Thick, long white streaks land over Danny’s stomach and some get on his chest. Steve grunts and gasps through it, searches for Danny’s free hand and takes it in his own. Danny guides Steve to lie down beside him, hands still clasped. Steve snatches some tissues off the night stand and wipes them clean, tosses them in a small trash can. They lay shoulder to shoulder as they catch their breaths and bask in after glow. 

Danny is dozing off when he tilts his head and notices Steve’s breathing is calm and even, eyes closed.

“Steve?” Danny whispers and Steve’s grip in Danny’s hand tightens. Danny sees him smile before his eyes flutter open, long lashes and deep gray irises stealing Danny’s attention.

“Stay” Steve whispers, and tucks his head onto Danny’s shoulder. Danny rests his cheek on Steve’s head, hair tickling his nose.

“Ok”

~~~  
Danny slowly stirs awake, someone else’s fingers tracing over his chest and abs. Danny is in the exact position he fell asleep in, cheek resting on Steve’s head, Steve’s head tucked on his shoulders, fingers still intertwined. 

Danny yawns, stretches a little before he turns on his side and drapes his free arm over Steve’s torso, hand holding onto Steve’s hip as he snuggles closer, the skin of their bare bodies smooth out perfectly along one another, the feeling has Steve humming.

“Otters” Steve states.

“Otters” Danny agrees.


End file.
